


To Change

by a3amidea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Unfinished, i may finish it later :p, inspired by Erased, kinkunikage, shit idk, this is something i found in my google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3amidea/pseuds/a3amidea
Summary: (unfinished)Kageyama, Kunimi, and Kindaichi's evolution
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	To Change

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally something i found interesting my google docs that i thought was good. since i'm mourning a lost one currently, i decided i should at least post something

change verb  
\ ˈchānj \  
changed; changing  
intransitive verb   
1: to become different

The wind blows through his hair, making the short wisps fly wildly. Words die at the tip of his tongue. His mouth turns as dry as the sand in the Sahara Desert. His hand clenched on the door for dear life. It seems as if time has stopped.

Yet the banging of the volleyballs don't stop. The chatter from inside the gym still continues. The clouds in the sky still move. The wind in his hair still blows. And the two pairs of eyes looking at him still stare. 

chimes and a blue butterfly

\---

Kageyama finds himself in a street. His mind hazy and eyes still blurry from sleep. His heart feels empty as his hollow body walks a length to a destination he does not know. 

Where was he? 

Yelling. The yelling got louder, until a hand slapped his back and a small child ran past him. The child waved,” C’mon, Kageyama-kun! We are gonna be late to class!”

Why would a small child tell him he was going to be late to class? 

The streets were bare. Kageyama had no choice but to follow.

His steps quickened as he easily kept up pace with the kid. 

His mind was hazy. 

His eyes were bleary from sleep. 

This can't be real.

The proud standing Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School taunted him from above. Children from all directions flooded in. It started to cut up into pieces, as if it was burning like a VHS tape when brought into sunlight.

His mind was hazy.

His eyes were bleary from sleep.

What is this emptiness in his heart?

a blink and he was awake

\---

They all stood in a line, backs rigid, and firm looks to their upperclassman, but all Kageyama could think of was “this feels familiar.”

He stood at the end of the line. Both of them were in front. They stared straight ahead, determined not to give the boy next to them an ounce of acknowledgement. 

It’s fine. Their faces were lost in the crowd.

They went down the line. Kageyama tunes out the excess noise and now it was just watery voices as Kageyama drowned in his mind. The Xs on everyone’s face seemed to taunt him and Kageyama kept his head down. 

“Kunimi Akira, first year, I played Wing Spiker at Aoba Johsai in the Miyagi Prefecture.” 

Kunimi drawls his introduction. The same monotonous tone and blank expression on his face. It was always the same with Kunimi. Unwavering and uncaring to any possible outcome. Unbothered and undisturbed. It used to irk Kageyama in the slightest way. 

‘we always win, so you don’t need to push yourself so hard.’

‘why do you insist on going and going and going? that persistence is going to get you in deep shit’

‘he’s a king. a tyrant one, at that. never knows when to stop. never knows when it's time to give up. it's his fault this happened. he shouldn't have pushed so hard’

Kageyama clenches his jaw and he looks down at the all too familiar sight of his shoes and wooden planks. 

“I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou. First year. I played Middle Blocker at Aoba Johsai.”

Kindaichi’s voice was bright. And Kageyama nearly got burnt from the warmth. It was full of emotion. Always full of emotion. Words and emotions came easy to Kindaichi, Kageyama noticed. He always knew how to convey himself perfectly. Always knew the correct words to say at appropriate times. Although it seemed to be his Achilles heel. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his storm in his eyes. Kindaichi was a flame of passion, in everything that he loves. Volleyball, family, his friends. He’ll tell it to you straight, in the most caring way possible. 

“You’re an asshole! You know that? You just made half the first years cry! What the fuck happened to you?”

“We were never friends in the first place.”

“You’re a tyrant. You don’t care about anyone or anything. You need to rethink your life choices, buddy.”

“Kageyama you’ve been acting like a real ass lately. Are you doing okay?”

“Serves him right.”

A flame of passion, huh?

He was the last one to introduce himself. He slipped into his facade. His face turned into a scowl, his eyes a void of emotion. He shoved his shaky hands behind his back. He raised his head up and stared straight ahead. Some say it's prideful of him to do so. He says it's his only way to block out people’s eyes. He firmly announces, “I’m Kageyama Tobio. First year. I played setter at Karasuno High School.”

Ah yes, this was familiar. Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Kageyama. Always those three in that same order. Inseparable in their years together at Kitaichi until it all fell apart on that dreaded first day of their third year.

silence ensues and the grass blows.

\---

He sat on the wooden chair, the familiar wooden desk in front of him. His hands fiddled with a mechanical pencil as he tried not to look at the date on the board.

Why was he here?

The teacher drones.

Who was he?

Classmates yawn.

Did he travel back in time?

The clock ticks.

It’s the first semester. 

the metal pipes chime outside.

Exactly April 1st, 1997

The chalk on the board

His grandfather had passed away. His older sister left him. And his parents were gone as always. .

He was back in his third year of middle school at Kitagawa Daiichi. 

the water drops from the sink and the pencil sharpener whirs to life. 

\---

Kageyama burrows his face in his hands. 

He really had the worst luck, didn’t he?

Practice had ended just a couple of hours ago, giving the freshman a chance to check out their dorms and their elder teammates heading to their classes. During the practice they did get-to-know-you games and let’s just say, it wasn’t the slightest bit comforting. 

The air around the three of them was full of tension as they tried to ignore the big ass elephant in the room. If having to pair up with on of them during the games, Kageyama kept the conversations clipped and to the point,

“We were never friends in the first place.”

That’s right. They were never friends in the first place, so why should Kageyama act in any way other than as such? They said it themselves, they showed it themselves, that they want nothing to do with Kageyama. So Kageyama should act accordingly. Not sparing them any extra glances or any form of slightest attention

...so why did it hurt so bad?

Kageyama fell back on his bed and threw an arm over his face. 

They had spent 6 years knowing each other. 2 of those years were spent in good relations. 2 spent in undeniable hatred. And 2 in agreed upon avoidance. 

So why did Kageyama want so badly to go back to the years when Kunimi and him would tease Kindaichi about his choice in hairstyles? The years when every night after practice they would head down to the arcade down the street and play games till their fingers were numb? The years Kageyama would spend at their houses doing everything and nothing at all? 

He hates how bad he wants it. He hates how badly he wants to be able to hug them when needing a shoulder to cry on. He hates how badly he wants to be able to laugh and have inside jokes with them. He hates that they are so in reach yet so far away.

He especially hates that he wants it so so badly, yet they don’t want it as badly as him.

He closes his eyes.

Sun rays and children’s songs dancing in the wind.

\---

“Kageyama!” 

It was lunch break. The chatter around him is loud and would be entirely bothersome to middle school Kageyama. But after high school Kageyama had to deal with Hinata’s untimely ramblings, he thinks he’s gotten used to the noise. 

Except it still shocks him to his core when Kindaichi grins at him from the doorway to his classroom, bento in hand, while a droopy eyed Kunimi lolls behind him with a small lift of the corner of his lip.

Kageyama blinks as they draw closer. He remembers this day. The two had come to have lunch with him and Kageyama immediately tells them he’s not ‘in the mood’ and they both trail out, Kindaichi yelling “Rude, Kags!”

“-yama? Kageyama…?” Kunimi’s drowsy voice asks and Kageyama turns his head to meet the other boy’s eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Kindaichi asks, sitting down next to him, rice ball already in hand. Kageyama slowly gets out his bento. He made the mistake in the past not telling them what had happened.  
“Um...my uh...my grandfather died,” Kageyama mumbles, rummaging through the well placed food he made this morning,” The uh..funeral is this afternoon.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi share a glance before focusing their attention back on their friend.

“I’m sorry, Kageyama, I know how much your grandfather meant to you,” Kindaichi’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. Kageyama shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you be at home then?” Kunimi asks after. 

“My parents aren’t home yet and my sister lives hours away from here, so it felt better to come to school for volleyball practice rather than wallowing at home,” Kageyama reasons, the silent alone hung in the air,” Plus we have a tournament coming up.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Kindaichi trails. 

“Do you want us to come over after school, still? We can get Tocco at the convenience store,” Kunimi comforts him and Kageyama lets a small, warm, smile across his face. 

“Sure.”

Idle chatter and clinking of utensils

\---

It was nearing the beginning of class when the two walked in. 

Kageyama was sitting near the window on the complete opposite side of the classroom, watching the little people move around the campus and the open volleyball gym doors. He was so immersed in his headspace that he nearly didn’t see them.

But, alas, the reflection on the window told.

Kunimi was always well put together. Although his face conveys otherwise, Kageyama can tell that Kunimi takes pride in his looks. A loose white shirt under a long light brown cardigan with light washed blue jeans. A pair of white air forces adorned his feet. 

Airpods in his ear and coffee in hand, Kunimi Akira has arrived.

The sleepy headed boy looked around the classroom and only a hint of mild surprise danced on his face when his eyes laid on Kageyama. He was quick to change his expression back to cold and calculating.

Kageyama kept staring at the boy, watching as he made his way up towards where Kageyama sat. His mouth was parted slightly in shock when Kunimi hovered over him.

“Can I sit here?”

Kageyama blinked and slowly moved his stuff away. Kunimi slid into the seat next to him, saying a small thank you. He still smelled the same, Kageyama thought. A cold mix of lavender and vanilla, a soft lull to sleep and a fleeting thought of “I wonder what it’d be like to take a nap on his shoulder” briefly crossed his mind. 

Enter Kindaichi Yuutarou

Kindaichi was never as well put together as Kunimi. In fact, he was a long shot away from a cohesive dressing style, but on some days he can pull a good outfit. 

Today was one of these days.

Usually, Kindaichi was one of those guys who wore a jersey over a sweatshirt, some grey sweatpants, sneakers, and called it a day. Today, Kageyama guessed he wanted to dress to impress. A yellow shirt with a blue jacket over and a grey opened puffer vest. Accompanied by black skinny jeans and yellow converse.

Kageyama had to admit, this was quite a feat for Kindaichi.

Said boy looked around the classroom, of course, looking for Kunimi. When he found him sitting next to Kageyama, he didn’t even fake his look of surprise. He walked up to them and slid into the seat behind Kunimi. 

The two started into a conversation and Kageyama sketched quietly on his notebook, silently pleading for the professor to hurry the fuck up. 

10 minutes turned into 20 and 20 turned into 30 and 30 quickly turned into “he’s not coming”. 

After 30 minutes of sitting awkwardly next to his two ex-friends, Kageyama deemed himself ready to leave.

Fuck you, Mr. Takahashi-san

\---

“Do it again!”

A first year on his team yelled in delight. They were all supposed to be practicing but after one of the other thirds years played Rap God on a playlist he set up to play in the gym, Kageyama couldn’t help himself but rap to it under his breath.

Unfortunately, Akki, one of their eccentric second years, heard him. And decided to tell everyone in the gym

Thus invoking Kageyama rapping that one part of rap god over and over again until his tongue felt numb.

“C’mon guys, we really should be practicing,” Kunimi came up from behind Kageyama.

“Yeah, Kageyama’s probably tired of y’all’s nagging,” Kindaichi chimed it, slinging an arm over Kageyama, who had his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Nice rapping, Kags,” Kunimi said quietly,” Turns out you are good at something other than volleyball.”

“Oi!”

Kindaichi laughed heartily.

Scattered volleyballs and warm memories

\---

“Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kageyama, come here for a second,” Their captain called them over during independent practice. Kageyama hoped it wasn’t obvious he was dragging his feet slightly.

When all three of them stood in front of them, their captain, Yuuichi, said,” You are three of our most impressive first years, I’ll say that, and when you three do your combos with each other they get by...but you three aren’t working as a team. You’ve barely said a word to each other since the first day. I doubt it’s just jitters. Not assuming anything, but if you three have some past issues to work out, then do that. Cause if Coach doesn’t see any teamwork, you three will surely be benched.”

Kageyama lifted his head slightly when he heard the word benched, a sharp sting of unwanted memories plaguing his brain. He shifted slightly and Kunimi had his brows furrowed ever so slightly and Kindaichi’s hands were curled into fists. Looks like they aren’t happy about the thought of being benched either.

“Got it?” Yuuichi raised an eyebrow. The three nodded and their captain jogged off. Kageyama kept his head down slightly, not daring to look at the two in front of them.

“Let’s do some spiking drills,” Kunimi drawls slightly and Kageyama nods woodenly. The three got into position. Kageyama next to the next, Kunimi getting ready to spike, and Kindaichi on the other side of the net ready to receive.

“Ready?” Kageyama asks and Kunimi nods. Kageyama throws the ball towards Kunimi and Kunimi easily receives it. The ball comes whirling back at Kageyama, beautifully arched. Just like Kunimi would always do. 

Kageyama hasn’t set to Kunimi since third year of middle school. He’s obviously gotten taller, so his reach will be higher, Kageyama calculates in his brain, the grids and lines seem to form out of his brain and onto the court. Kunimi approached and Kageyama smirked inwardly ‘right on the mark’

He set the ball perfectly to Kunimi’s palm. Kindaichi returned it which made Kunimi click his tongue playfully. Kageyama wanted so badly to smile with them like he would usually do, but forces himself to turn around and pick up another ball.

“Nice set.”

Kageyama swore he heard a whisper of a voice as Kindaichi passed, but the other boy didn’t turn around.

He must have imagined it

\---

“Do we have to watch Kuroko No Basket again? We’ve already watched it like twelve times!” Kunimi whines on the couch. Kindaichi sat next to him. Kageyama was in his kitchen, preparing them popcorn and drinks.

Kindaichi scowled and snatched the remote from the side table,” Urusai! If you don’t want to watch the awesomeness that is Kuroko no Basket then you pick a show!”

“We could watch Bungou Stray Dogs.”

“What the hell kind of anime name is that?”

“It’s better than stupid Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure!”

Kindaichi gasps dramatically,” You have absolutely no taste in anime do you?”

“I have better taste than you do,” Kunimi replies briskly.  
Their bickering continued. They listed off anime after anime after anime until Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He turned around, his hands on his hips with a pout on his lips,” If you guys don’t stop your stupid bitching and don’t pick an anime we are going to watch the Shiratorizawa vs Aoba Johsai match again!”

That seemed to shut them up. Kageyama had forced them to watch that match a total of 15 times this month. They were sick of volleyball videos.

“Well Kageyama what do you want to watch?” Kindaichi asked.

“I kind of want to see the Inarizaki vs-”

“We meant anime, Kags,” Kunimi clarified. Kageyama thought for a second. He had already finished all of the volleyball animes, so maybe…

“We could watch Terror in Resonance.”

“That sounds hella interesting!” Kindaichi whooped and went to Hulu.

They all sat on the couch, Kageyama in the middle and the other two flanking him. Dozens of blankets and pillows were scattered.

Late nights and yakisoba

\---

Karasuno First Years GC

Stingyshima: What time are we meeting up?

Mamaguchi: Idk, Yacchan said she’s free around 10:00 am to 2 pm

Stingyshima: Okay, I’ll meet you at the mall at around 12:30

Mamaguchi: read: 2:00 am

Today 9:44 pm

Me: I hate college, I want out

Tangerine: Oya? Oya oya?

Stingyshima: stop.  
Mamaguchi: What’s wrong, Kags?

Yacchan: what is an oya?

Tangerine: Oya? Oya oya? Oya oya oya oya?

Stingyshima: Hinata I swear to god I’ll curb stomp  
you

Me: the two people who hate me the most  
are going to the same college as me.  
Me: Is it too late to transfer

Tangerine: Onion-head!

Yacchan: onion...head?

Stingyshima: kindaichi and kunimi?

Me: yeah

Mamaguchi: oooh...bad luck 

Tangerine: you are still hung up on that?

Kageyama scowled at Hinata’s text.

Me: yes…? Should I not be..?

Tangerine: i mean you tried to apologize, right? And they didn’t accept. There is nothing more you can do about the situation.

Stingyshima: wow...the shrimp actually has some common sense.

Tangerine: shut up, stingyshima!

Stingyshima: Either way, the shrimp is right. You tried to apologize. If they want to hold onto a grudge over something so long ago, then let them. 

Mamaguchi: Tsukki and sho-chan are right, tobs. You can’t do anything about their opinion of you. That is only something that can really be swayed by themselves. ‘

Me: i guess

Yacchan: if you are still worried about it, why don’t you ask Suga-san and Dai-san  
Me: geh  
Stingyshima: geh?

Tangerine: geh?

Mamaguchi: geh?

Yacchan: geh?

Me: shut up  
Tangerine: you really just typed ‘geh’ into the GC

Tangerine: and thought you could get away with it

Mamaguchi: why geh though?

Me: that is the emotion I conveyed  
when i read Yacchan’s text  
Tangerine: lol you know how to spell  
conveyed? shocking  
Me: so we are just gonna gloss over  
the fact you forgot how to spell apple?  
Tangerine: it was literally  
Tangerine: o n e 

Stingyshima: you forgot how to spell apple-

Tangerine: t i m e

Me: fuck  
Mamaguchi: language  
Me: sorry, but  
Me: which one of you fuck ups told   
Suga and Dai-san I had a problem?

Stingyshima: ouch king, a fuck up? You’ve   
wounded me

Me: shit suga’s typing  
Mamaguchi: LANGUAGE

Yacchan: gomen, i had to go help Kiyoko-san  
With the dishes

Yacchan: oop-  
Yacchan: I was talking to Kiyoko about your problem  
And she must’ve told Suga-san and Dai-san

Yacchan: gome tobs

Me: im about to get my shit rocked  
Me: bye  
Tangerine: finally

Stingyshima: good riddance

Me: 1) I’m still here you fuckers  
2) that kinda hurted me doe  
3) Y’all are lowkey shit at giving advice  
Mamaguchi: “y’all”

Tangerine: “y’all”

Stingyshima: “y’all”

Yacchan:” y’all  
Me: I literally hate it here

Stingyshima: then leave

Me: i was going to but now that you said that  
Me: I change my mind

Tangerine: darn

Yacchan: I’m about to have a gay panic attack  
Yacchan: helpsendhelpsossendhelpsen-  
Me: just kiss kiyoko and get it over witj  
Tangerine: yeah

Yacchan: Kags was right y’all are shit at advice

Mamaguchi: do i look like-

Mamguchi: actually I take it back. 

Stingyshima: im going to bed i have a test

Me: night. Im leaving.  
Mamaguchi: night tsukki  
Mamaguchi: bye kags

Yacchan: bye everyone!! Miss ya lots :)

Tangerine: wait you guys are leaving already? :(

Tangerine: come back

Tangerine: are you actually leaving me on delivered

Mamaguchi: read 11:34

Stingyshima: read 11:34

Yacchan: read 11:36  
Me: read 11:37

Tangerine: you all are pieces of poop, you know that?


End file.
